Bar Top Games
by Despaired Poet
Summary: It's close to closing and Shanks is still sitting at the bar. What's Makino to do but ask what's troubling him, not knowing she is the very thing for his unease. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Also has not be beta read. Read and Enjoy!

"A penny for your thoughts?" Makino asked, wiping the wood of the bar. She'd been watching Shanks for a while now. He was staring at the bar and hadn't touched his alcohol. The frosted mug was no longer cold and the beer was not longer frothy. It was almost closing time and everyone else had long since left.

"There not worth that much," Shanks murmured, his eyes lazily making there way up to give Makino a once over. His fingers circled the mug, clenching and unclenching. Besides his current thoughts had involved the two naked on top of the bar.

"Well at least you're paying for the beer you're wasting, right?" she asked, her arms crossing over the bar as she bent forwards. "A beer that you haven't even touched I think I'm heart broken."

Shanks grinned as his eyes took note of Makino's lovely breasts being pushed together in front of his face. He was hard pushed not to groan as he became even harder. He'd been hard since the moment he saw her, it was like this every time he visited the bar. Makino was a lovely woman and he'd been waiting to see if she had a lover or a boyfriend – any sign of desire for a man and so far he hadn't seen one piece of evidence. Of course she flirted with him, but she flirted with Ben too.

It was exactly those thoughts and the thoughts of acting on the desire building him that kept him quiet for most of the night and from his beer. He was too afraid he'd do something stupid or have a slip of the tongue if he drank tonight.

"Shouldn't waste such a fine heart on me, darling," he said smiling, his eyes avoiding her breasts. Instead he focused on her face, which was just as bad because he could almost see what her expression would be when he made her cum. "I'm not good enough for it."

_Damn_, he thought shifting on the stool and looking over her shoulder. It was safer that way.

"And who told you that?" she asked, smiling. She leaned back a little, rolling her neck back and forth which just brought more attention to her half unbuttoned shirt. "I think you might be worth it."

Shanks eyes lifted from her bare skin, being exposed from the opening in her shirt. He could just see the swells of her breasts, she didn't wear a bra. He liked that.

"No one told me," he said, weighing his words carefully. "Really? I might be?"

"Well Captain," she murmured, leaning in close to him. Her lips touched the shell of his ear. "I just think you might be, would you like to test the waters?" Her tongue flicked over his ear.

Oh, yes he would. His face turned and lips pressed against each other. His hands came up to her face, pulling her closer – as close as he could with a bar standing between them. Then his pervious thoughts came to mind. "You really want to know what I was thinking?" he asked in a husky voice, in between kisses.

"Shanks I really don't think now is the time for that," she muttered, her hands pulling his mouth closer to hers. The straw hat fell off his head, as she yanked on his red hair.

"Oh, I think now is the perfect time," he whispered, his stubble scraping across her chin as his lips found her ear. "I was thinking about both of us naked, on top of this very bar, and you beneath me screaming in pleasure as I drove into you hard." His kissed her neck, then bit her ear lobe letting go with a tug. "Do you still think now isn't the time?"

"No," she whimpered. "I think it's precisely what we need right now." Shanks wasted no time in shedding out of his clothes, and helping Makino out of hers. He then pulled her under him with long hot opened mouthed kisses.

"I've got you right where I've wanted you," he whispered, his hands sliding down her side to rest between her legs. "Good God, Makino," he groaned, she was already so wet. His fingers easily slide in and out of her slick folds.

"Shanks do not make me wait," she demanded breathlessly. She arched against him, yanking on his hair.

"Yes ma'am," he murmured against her mouth, removing his fingers from her. She whimpered at the loss. He slid himself into her fully, and grinned when she groaned.

* * *

Hours later, they both lay on top of the bar spent. Sweaty bodies were starting to cool, breathes were turning back to normal. "I think maybe I should call you Captain," Shanks said, lifting his head from her shoulder. He pushed damp hair from out of her eyes. "You sure as hell shouted out orders like one."

Makino laughed; a lusty robust laugh which just made Shanks start to feel more desire pull through him. By now Makino's back and ass were starting to feel numb from lying on the wood with Shanks lying atop her. "This has to violate many health codes," she muttered, as he started to get up.

"I don't know about that," he said, scooping her up into his arms. She shrieked and tried to get him to let go of her as he started for the stairs, he knew lead to her room. "But I know I'll smile every time I look at it. Now let's go make some more happy spots, eh?"

"Shanks!" Makino said, trying to sound exasperated but ended up laughing as he took the stairs two at a time.


End file.
